


Secret Sunspot - ML Secret Santa Exchange 2020

by EnberLight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ML Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnberLight/pseuds/EnberLight
Summary: Here's a little Ladrien ficlet that goes with the artwork I made for BrenanaBread (@jattendschaton) for the @mlsecretsanta 2020 Exchange.It's short and you get to choose your own ending ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Secret Sunspot - ML Secret Santa Exchange 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrenanaBread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/gifts).



She wasn’t sure exactly what had brought her here tonight, but as Adrien wove a subtle melody alongside her, fingers sliding languidly across the piano keys, she was glad she had. The tension of weeks past started melting away, the world around the piano bench disappeared, and she found herself leaning into him as her eyes drifted shut.

Lost in the comforting swell of the music, she didn’t notice the slight stutter in the improvised melody, or the way he briefly stiffened, then relaxed, as her thigh pressed against his. The notes gradually slowed, though, as her weight confined his left arm. She blinked slowly, the sense of warmth along her right side the first sensation to enter her awareness before she realized the music had stopped. She stammered, righting herself by pressing her hand to his leg, then froze in shock at the intimate position. Her heart raced as she struggled for something to say, or a way to unfreeze herself, but he only smiled at her softly. 

“I take it you like the melody?” His voice was warm, a chuckle barely hidden in the way he spoke.

She nodded, eyes transfixed by his, by the tender light she saw there. She wasn’t sure if her heart was speeding up or slowing down, but then it stopped altogether as he lifted his hand, gently brushing his fingertips beneath her chin, his thumb resting just below her lips. He leaned in closer, his arm wrapped gently around her back, pulling her subtly to him as he tenderly held her shoulder. The comforting warmth, the weight of his care, had her relaxing into his touch.

“I’m glad,” he murmured, leaning in just a little closer, his gaze dropping down to her lips…

> ([See also on Tumblr](https://caffeinatedmagpie.tumblr.com/post/638080293867290624/good-evening-jattendschaton-enberlight-here))


End file.
